


An Indecorous Game

by lazylyz



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Surprise Kissing, fairgameweek2020, flirting/semblance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: It had only been flirting. Nothing more, really.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665622
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	An Indecorous Game

Clover loved to play games. He was good at them. He was competitive. He had a drive that couldn’t be beaten. It’s what made him enjoy Qrow’s company. He was always ready to play. Cards were a staple, and though they were easy to carry around, he wasn’t always able to.

And so, their game had changed.

No, it wasn’t cards, though they still played a lot of those, this game was different, and he never intended turning it into one. He had only wanted to encourage Qrow, make sure he saw his worth, but he couldn’t help himself when Qrow had responded, opened up and met him head-on.

It started with a wink from Clover following a very inappropriate comment. Qrow, to hide his flushed face, had snarked back and apparently said the right thing to cause a brilliant blush to flood Clover’s cheeks. Their gazes locked, and Clover knew the subtle flirting they hadn’t been acknowledging was now out in the open.

After that moment, they were hooked and quickly turned their banter into a challenge. Their goal was to see who could get the biggest reaction at the most inopportune time. Anything was fair game as long as their teammates suspected nothing. These were, of course, unwritten rules, but it was a boundary they liked to push.

Clover had thought a few times they had been caught. The excitable redhead, Nora, had often given them looks when he and Qrow rejoined the group during big team missions. Though they kept their comments to each other chiding and innocent around the kids, Clover often found he couldn’t resist thinly veiled innuendos. He would try to time a suggestive remark that would have Qrow usually sending a glare back at him.

Though he thought they were careful around the kids, they took even fewer precautions around his own team. Their downright salacious and suggestive comments at inauspicious times would draw looks from Elm which she would then share with Harriet. Clover was sure the rest of the Ace Ops would pick up on it eventually. Not that he minded as he and Qrow had only been flirting up until this point, but he didn’t want to draw attention to their behavior lest having it addressed by higher-ups.

But, as with any game with competitive players, the stakes were raised. Clover just didn’t think Qrow would escalate like this.

Their teams parted after a briefing. Qrow tailed Team RWBY heading down the opposite corridor to his team. They had already said their respective goodbyes, which Clover had expected Qrow to do something then, but nothing came of it. He had turned to follow his team, stamping down on the desire to say something stupid to Qrow in a corridor that echoed, which everyone would no doubt hear. His team had already turned the corner out of sight. If he delayed any longer, he was sure they would come looking.

A sharp tug on his rabbit’s foot had Clover turning, open-mouthed ready to chastise whoever had yanked on it, thinking one of the kids was pulling a prank, only to find bright red eyes full of mischief. In a split second, Qrow was pushing forward into his space. The sardonic smirk disappeared out of sight and all Clover could see were long lashes and hooded eyes.

To say the least, he wasn’t expecting the kiss.

Soft lips met his, stopping the retort he had ready. Just as quickly, Qrow was pulling away, smirk still in place. He raised a brow in jest and then turned and left, hands in his pockets like he hadn’t just turned his world upside down.

Clover stared after Qrow’s retreating form, mouth agape, hand on his rabbit’s foot. It took all of two seconds before he found himself marching after Qrow who startled at Clover’s loud footfalls behind him. 

“You’re not supposed to follow me,” Qrow hissed back over his shoulder in astonishment.

“And you’re not supposed to kiss me by surprise, and yet here we are,” Clover said, pushing Qrow behind a pillar. His hands found Qrow’s hips, trapping the man firmly against the wall. Qrow tried to respond but Clover cut him off with a fierce kiss of his own, lips pulling at Qrow’s, tongue quickly finding entrance.

The groan that fell from Qrow’s lips ignited something inside Clover and he crowded the man further into the tiny alcove, pushing at the edge of Qrow’s shirt, brushing the tips of his fingers over the warm skin where the fabric started to pull away from his pants.

Qrow pulled away from his kisses, gasping.

“I’ve got to breathe.”

“So, breathe,” Clover hummed not stopping his assault, working his way down Qrow’s chin to his neck. Qrow’s beard rough against his lips. Qrow tugged the hair at the back of Clover’s head, and Clover bit at the side of his neck in retaliation.

“Uncle Qrow! Did you fly off again? Uncle Qrow?” Ruby’s voice echoed down the hall. She was still a ways away, but Clover didn’t want to take any chances.

He pulled away slowly eyes locked on Qrow’s kiss swollen lips. The man looked a mess, and Clover chuckled. Qrow rolled his eyes and tried to straighten his hair out, running his fingers through it several times. Clearing his throat, he made to leave the hidden alcove, but Clover held onto Qrow’s arm, stopping him. With a quick tug to Qrow’s vest, Clover rearranged the disheveled garment.

“Well, I would say I won that one,” Qrow said, swiping a thumb at the corner of his mouth. The self-assured smirk was back, and he pointed from himself and then to Clover.

“What?”

“Overreaction,” Qrow replied, matter-of-factly.

“No. No. I did not overreact.” Clover scoffed, taking a moment to straighten his own attire, studiously avoiding Qrow’s eyes. “You kissed me, Qrow! What did you think was going to happen?”

“Hmm, not that,” Qrow said. His gravelly tone had Clover’s head snapping back up, noticing Qrow eyeing Clover’s lips. The heated look sent a shiver down his spine. Clover couldn’t help but lick his lips, and Qrow eyed the movement with a raised brow.

“You reciprocated,” Clover replied, gruffly.

The noise that came out of the back of Qrow’s throat set Clover on edge. Qrow’s eyelids lowered and he leaned forward like he was going to continue what they have just stopped.

“Oh, there you are!” Ruby said rounding the corner where they hid. “Clover, you too?” Ruby paused; her eyes flicked quickly between the two of them. Clover was grateful he got Qrow presentable again. Maybe she wouldn’t make any leaps as to what they were doing. She let out an undignified snort, her eyes glued to just above his forehead. “Oh. Your hair is uh…”

“My hair?” Clover felt around the top of his head. The usual orderly tuft was in complete disarray. Qrow’s doing for sure. A flood of heat burned his cheeks, and Clover wished it would burn him into the ground. He pursed his lips and glared at Qrow.

“You’re looking a little ruffled there, Mr. Ace Operative,” Qrow said. He grinned at him, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“No thanks to you,” Clover said, running a hand through his hair hoping it wouldn’t look like he had just been debauched.

“Did I, uh, interrupt something?” Ruby asked, glancing at her uncle. Her eyes widened and a look of recognition came over her face. “You know what don’t answer that. I’ll just be going back to the team. Yup, me not interrupting anything, going back to the team.”

“Ruby,” Qrow called after her. “That’s not-”

“You’re lucky it was me and not Nora looking for you!” She shouted back over her shoulder. “She likes to tell people she told them so!”

Qrow gave him an excessively broad grin and followed after his niece. Clover watched his retreating form for the second time. Still just as stunned, his brain not quite catching up with everything that had just happened. He took a deep breath and figured he should get back to the Ace Ops. Turning to catch up with his team, he made it half a pace before he had to pull up short. Harriet stood there, hands on her hips, eyes quickly casing him from head to toe. 

“At least have your quickie behind closed doors.”

“That’s not what happened,” Clover chastised her, pushing past hoping she would drop the matter. She fell in step beside him, hands behind her back and a sly grin on her face.

“Sure, Captain, whatever you say.” She snorted, and he knew he would have no such luck. “It’s not like we haven’t been listening to the strange foreplay you two have been exchanging all week or anything.”

“We were not… That was not foreplay,” Clover said, sputtering.

“Right, honestly, I don’t want to know, nor do I care. Though, Elm does own me a hundred lien now.”

“What.”


End file.
